


Touched

by Icalynn



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Canon Related, Companion Piece, F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prostitution, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce always thinks he knows best, but we all know he has the tendency to sabotage himself. Companion piece to Bedroom Hymns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bedroom hymns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688442) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 



> Once more I'm playing with Ischa. I was inspired by her work based on this [prompt](http://tdkr-kink.livejournal.com/3076.html?thread=2891780#t2891780) on The Dark Knight Rises Anonymous Kink Meme.  
> Beta by Ischa. Thank you so much for letting me play in your sandbox. <3 
> 
> This is a companion piece to Bedroom Hymns, it's all the scenes you didn't see from Bruce's perspective.

Bruce stares out the window, not really seeing or feeling anything. The emptiness is better than the guilt he feels for failing her… Rachel. 

He shakes his head trying to push those thoughts away, but they still linger. Every breath he takes is riddled with guilt that he is still alive. He has failed her as he has failed his city. He shouldn’t have the luxury of companionship or the chance to love again. His heart is as broken as his body. 

But he’s only human and Bruce has a breaking point. Alfred seems to sense it, pleads with him to think of himself and move on. But Bruce denies to even consider the possibility and his mood shifts even darker. 

It’s slowly killing him and he welcomes it.

“Miss Selina Kyle is here to see you,” Alfred announces and Bruce turns to him, eyes flickering with anger. “She comes highly recommended and her background check is relatively clean, considering.”

“Considering what?” He practically hisses, drawing to his full height, his knee aching at the additional weight placed on it. 

“Her occupation.”

Bruce gestures with his arm, outraged over the possibility. “You brought a hooker into my home?”

“I believe the preferred term is escort, Master Bruce.” 

“Get her out of here.”

Alfred shrugs and Bruce knows that he’s pushing back for everything he’s put him through. “It’s your home.”

Bruce growls, turning toward the den to kick her out, outraged that Alfred thinks he knows better. He refuses to admit that he might be right… that he even briefly looked at the possibility. 

“Miss Kyle?” His voice is raised, clipped, and hard. The first thing he notices is the long hair trailing down her back and he has the sudden impulse to run his fingers through it. 

She turns to him, a smile curling at her luscious red lips. “Mister Wayne.” She practically purrs and it causes him to stand up a little straighter, a spark coiling in his gut. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m sure.” He snips, gripping onto the cane and staring at her. His heart skips a beat as she takes a step closer to him, her body is sleek and graceful… like a cat stalking her prey. He holds out his hand, beckoning her to stop and she does.

Selina smirks, “Like what you see?” She runs her hand down her side, making the hem of her black dress ride up slightly and exposing smooth, creamy skin. 

He licks his lip, “Take off your dress.” 

She unties the silky looking fabric from around her neck and the dress falls weightlessly to the floor. He inhales sharply as he admires her body, his eyes raking over her exposed skin, lean stomach, and pert nipples. It’s been so long since he’s even been this close to temptation. His body responds immediately and it’s so shocking to him that he feels almost panicked. 

She touches herself and he can almost imagine that it’s his fingers on her skin and he itches to touch her, to smell her… but he only clutches his cane and turns, walking away from her and escaping to his room without another word. 

Bruce collapses on his bed, throwing the cane away from him. He touches himself for the first time in years, the heat pooling in his groin and he strokes his heated flesh. He bites his lip as he forces back a moan and growls as he feels his release rolling over him in a quick flash of ecstasy that he has denied himself for way too long. 

He feels elated and disgusted all at the same time. He showers, needing to cleanse his skin… but as he stands in the shower, leaning against the cool tiles all he can see is her. Selina. 

And for the first time, Rachel no longer haunts his thoughts or his body. It’s freeing and for a second he feels almost alive. 

Once he’s presentable he heads down to the kitchen only to be met with an icy look from Alfred. “I do hope next time, Master Bruce, you’ll be more attentive to your guest.”

“Next time?” He snorts dismissively, “No, Alfred, never again.”

Alfred isn’t one to back down and a week later, Bruce gives in and Alfred makes the call. 

Somewhere in his twisted mind he convinces himself that if he doesn’t touch her, he’ll be safe, and more importantly that she’ll be safe. He clings to that and he allows the visits to continue. 

“Miss Kyle,” he acknowledges and he sets the ground rules. She seems intrigued, but she’ll never question him, the money is too good. She’d be a fool not to accept his terms. 

His training gives him the control and dedication not to break his own rules. Bruce watches her touch herself, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm as he touches himself. Some nights he comes dangerously close to breaking his own self-imposed rules. 

Some nights he glances at Rachel’s picture and he feels the guilt for moving on crash down on him and he pushes her away. He locks himself in his room, giving himself over to Rachel for the night. 

~

Bruce sits in the library, not even glancing at her as Alfred shows her in. “Miss Kyle.”

“Mister Wayne.” The teasing smirk is in her voice and his cock twitches in anticipation. She crosses over to him, trailing her finger down the arm of the chair, the heat of her fingers ghosting over his arm. “Tell me what you want.”

He spreads his legs, breathing in as he looks up at her. “A name.”

She blinks, confusion crossing over her features for a second before she schools her emotions and simply nods, tilting her head slightly to him. “What do you have in mind?”

“I trust you know others in your profession, males in particular.” Bruce begins, trying to keep his voice calm and collected. Selina has opened up this world for him and he desires something more, something he’s only indulged in once before. 

She raises a brow, “Of course.”

“Someone I may call to be with,” he shifts his arm, letting his fingers ghost over her wrist. He can feel her pulse quicken and it pleases him, “I assume you’re not opposed to threesomes.” 

“That’s not a problem,” she assures him and he nods.

“Good.” 

“John Blake,” she states without any hesitation and he wonders what he means to her. Bruce knows she must trust him and he makes a mental note to check him out before Alfred makes the arrangements. 

“I trust you’ll speak to him before,” he stands, vacating his seat. 

“Naturally,” she purrs, gazing up at him and he nods his approval. 

“Kneel on the chair,” he taps the back of the chair with his cane. “Hands here.” 

Selina moves with the grace of a cat, sleek and sensual. It’s one of the many things he admires about her. She does as he commands, she’s very good at her job and he respects her for her dedication to him. He stands behind her and nothing turns him on more than the slight tremble of anticipation that races through her body. He tugs at her dress, letting it drag up her thighs in a light caress. 

A breathy moan escapes her lips as he pulls up on her panties, letting it rub against her clit. He knows how responsive she is to that stimulation and he continues to manipulate the silky fabric against her heated skin. 

He rubs his cock through his pants, watching her for a moment longer before he pulls his hand away and unzips his pants. “Touch yourself.” He commands and she shudders, her fingers disappearing in between her legs and touching herself. She moves her hips, coaxing another moan from her lips.

He groans, biting his lip as he strokes himself, his orgasm washing over him as she comes and he turns away from her as he cleans himself up. “Good night, Miss Kyle.” He states, needing to keep it professional before he loses himself in these emotions and leaves her to clean up. 

~

John isn’t anything like he expected and everything he needed. He wonders if Selina knew that John would fill this need for him. He quickly dismisses the thought, not wanting to think too much on it. It would make this feel more real and he couldn’t allow that. Not now. 

There’s something in John’s gaze, the intensity that makes Bruce think that he knows everything about him… the truth about his mask, about Batman. It’s unnerving and he feels exposed. Bruce will have to be careful and he finds it hard not to touch John and he wonders what that says about him. 

He’s never been one to indulge in sex, especially with one of the same sex. He had trained his body and mind to be the man in the shadow, the vengeance on the streets… he didn’t need sex. Or so he thought. The more time he spent with Selina, the more he realized how he has denied himself for so long on many levels. And now that he had given into temptation he found that he craved something more.

He just had to keep it professional, to keep them safe… to keep him safe.


	2. Chapter 2

“Cupcakes?” Bruce surveys the mess that is his kitchen. There looks to be enough to feed a small army or two.

“For the boys,” Alfred informs him.

He raises a brow. “Whose boys?”

“Master John’s.” His lips quirk up in a smile and Bruce knows that there’s more to the story… and he finds himself intrigued. 

“He doesn’t have children,” Bruce leans against the counter, dipping his finger into the bowl of frosting for a taste and rolling his eyes when Alfred immediately slaps his hand away. 

“You may have researched him, Master Bruce, but you don’t know him.” He muses and Bruce frowns, watching Alfred decorate the cupcakes. 

“I can’t afford to.” 

“Most of the money you give Master John doesn’t go into his pocket,” Alfred begins, “He gives the money to the boy’s home he grew up in.”

Bruce purses his lips, not wanting to know anymore but Alfred continues and his heart squeezes tight. “I didn’t know.” 

“You may dismiss Master John and Miss Selina as mere employees, but they’re much more.” 

He knows that, but he doesn’t want to give them more than the simple words on paper. “And you know them so well.”

“I do spend more time with them than you.”

Bruce bristles, glaring at him and moving away. “You’re the one that encouraged them to be here.” 

“Of course I did, I only wish you would take more advantage of what they have to offer, Master Bruce.” Alfred sighs. “They may have started to heal your body, but you have not let them into your heart where you need them the most.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bruce snaps, turning on his heels and leaving the warmth of the kitchen. His heart races and he’s left thinking about John and Selina. His thoughts seem to turn to them more often… “John’s boys?” He rubs his neck and he heads down to the cave, he needs to know more.

~

Bruce grips the bedroom door, the one he just slammed that closed himself off from John. He curses under his breath. He lost control, he wanted John… he wanted to be buried deep within him and make him his own. He almost crossed the line, the need was so strong and John refused him. He isn't sure how to take the change of events. He had everything planned out. 

Bruce growls, banging his head back against the door as he closed his eyes. He breathes in deeply, trying to clear his thoughts, but his cock is still hard and heavy against his skin. Bruce wraps his hand around his cock and jerks himself off to the image of John spread out before him, his fingers buried in John's body. He strokes himself, whispering John’s name as he comes. 

His heart squeezes tight, emotions bubbling at the surface as he breathes John’s name again. He can’t allow this to happen again. Bruce can’t be weak or it’ll break him and the two that seem to haunt his every thoughts. They cling to him and make him feel far too much.

John had asked if this was a deal breaker and he’s not sure if it is. He doesn’t trust himself to be alone with John… he had wanted this too much and it scares him. The intensity of his desire for John burns within him and he’s not sure how he’ll ever be able to quench it without hurting John.

He doesn’t call for either of them for a week, and then he makes arrangements for both of them. 

~

Bruce watches them as he always has. He has cataloged and noted every inch of skin on their bodies. He doesn’t need the sense of touch to hear the hitch in their breath, the trembling of their limbs, what it takes to make them come. Together, like this, he can see how much they care for each other and he wonders if they could be happy together without him. 

For a moment he wonders if he should let them go and discover what they are meant to be without him. His heart aches and he knows that he’ll never be able to break the ties that bind them. 

Bruce wants them…to devour them and take them whole, leaving nothing left of who they are or who he is. But if he crosses that line he’ll doom them as he doomed Rachel. So he keeps his distance as much as he can, not touching more than needed, and he still doesn’t address them by their names even if it hurts every time he doesn’t. He’s punishing them as much as himself.

~

The events escalate as he had assumed they would. There had been only one real outcome…he had known that John would push back. John’s lips had been so close and the desire Bruce felt for him had spiked the more John fought against him and Bruce wanted to break down his wall and push John back against the wall and fuck him until he no longer remembered his name... or who he is.

But that isn’t meant to be, not when he can barely control himself. He almost lost it, his fingers twitching to grab onto John and give into every burning desire that has consumed his every thought.

He barely manages to stand and he crosses over to the window, needing to finalize it in his mind that they are really gone. He glances out into the night and he freezes when he sees that’s Selina’s car is still parked in the driveway. His breathing hitches and he knows… he grips the windowsill, staring into the darkness and he can barely make out their movements behind heated glass. He touches himself, unable to deny the need that courses through his veins and burns within him. He recalls John’s body so close to his, John’s breath against his lips, and it’s not long before his orgasm rolls through his body and he vows that this is the last time he’ll give into temptation.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been weeks since he’s seen them and he’s almost at peace with it... Bruce had given them the choice and they had refused him as he knew they would. He had played the hand that he knew would win, John had refused him only once before and he knew that he would refuse to hurt her. And in doing so Bruce freed himself from the possibility of hurting them more. 

Bruce had to let them go, to protect them... from him, from his love. 

He’s too dangerous and he should have never played these games, not when he knew what was at cost. He sits in the shadows, breathing in the darkness, becoming one with the night. He wishes he could don the cowl and fight out these frustrations and find some semblance of peace. 

But the Batman is locked away…the Dent Act is proof of the pact he made that night. Bruce watches the gala from afar, the celebration of the night he gave Gotham what she needed, but gave him nothing in return. 

Bruce turns away, returning to the drawing room where he’s spent most of his nights lately, ever since they left his nights so barren. He rubs his leg, his knee hurting more with each passing day. 

He can smell her spicy exotic scent before he sees her, Selina. It’s a rush of sensations that he didn’t think he’d have the luxury to have again. He enters the room to see her, eyes wide with curiosity as she fingers one of the many arrows. Bruce picks up his bow and arrow and smirks as he shoots. 

She startles as the arrow grazes past her head and pierces the target. She turns to him, drawing out his name in a tease he’s very familiar with. “Mister Wayne.”

“Miss Kyle.” He begins, eyes narrowing when he notices the string of pearls around her neck. He glances at the safe and he can’t believe she’d attempt to steal from him. “What are you doing here?” 

She smirks, running her fingers over her body and a rush of feelings he’s being denying himself surfaces. “Like what you see?” She teases, her words echoing their first meeting.

“I didn’t call for you,” he reminds her and there’s a flash of sadness in her eyes, before she pushes it away. 

“Pity, we could have had a good time.”

He steps closer to her, aching to touch her. “Such a lovely necklace, my mother had a pair just like them.”

“They’re priceless, I just found them lying around,” she lifts the strand with her finger, teasing him with them. 

“Interesting since they were locked away, in an uncrackable safe.” He glares at her, wanting to strangle her with them and put them both in his safe.

“Oops, no one told me it was uncrackable... you might want to have someone come check that out.” 

“Give them back, Selina.” He orders, her eyes widening at the sound of her name and her lips part. He puts his hand out to her, expecting her to return the pearls to him. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not on your dime tonight.” She smirks, pulling him to her and kissing him deeply. “But I gotta run.” 

Bruce blinks, caught off guard. He’s barely able to catch his breath as she darts away, flipping out of the window and he just stares after her. He touches his lips, her red lipstick smeared over his lips as if marking her claim. 

It takes a moment for everything to sink in and he’s outraged, unable to believe that she’d do this. He heads down to the kitchen that’s still a buzz of activity from the gala and he growls, going down to the batcave. He runs a track on the pearls to find she’s in transit, no doubt on her way home... or to John. He swallows, trying to push away that thought. He types her name in and he’s shocked at the rap sheet that he finds on Selina. 

“I didn’t expect to find you down here.” Alfred comments as he crosses over to him. 

“We were robbed.” He seethes, glaring at Alfred. “I can’t believe you let her in.” 

“It’s not the first time she’s made an appearance,” he muses and Bruce groans. 

He waves at the monitor. “You said her background checked out!”

“I said it was relatively clean, considering.”

“You set me up with a cat burglar, Alfred. Cats and bats don’t mix.” 

Alfred snorts, “I would have set you up with a chimpanzee if it had the desired effect.” He raises a brow. “She’s what you needed, Master Bruce. You may deny it all you want... I didn’t want this for you, and in their eyes I could see your happiness if only you’d give them the chance.”

Bruce huffs, glaring at the monitor. He clicks through a few more links and he sucks in a quick breath when he sees what appears to be an old picture of Selina and John. He’s kissing her chin as he presses her against the wall of some seedy club. They’re young, full of life, and he’s unable to hide the fact that he misses them. 

“I miss them too,” Alfred adds softly, leaving him to his thoughts. 

If she had stolen anything else, he would have let it go... but he has no choice, he has to face them once more and it may be his downfall. 

~ 

Bruce listens to their breathing, both having fallen asleep hours ago... but he can’t sleep. Selina is curled into his side and John has been using him for a pillow for the last hour or so. John has an arm around Selina and he’s resting his head on Bruce’s chest. 

For the first time in his life he doesn’t feel the hollowness in his heart. They have filled him with something that he can’t describe and he wonders if he ever truly loved Rachel. He drags his fingers through John’s hair, replaying every detail of the night in his mind. It’s not exactly what he had planned, but he knew something had to give. 

Bruce tenses as he feels John shift and his sleepy gaze turns up at him. “I wanna fuck you,” John breathes against his skin, kissing his chest. 

“John,” he begins as John pushes up off his chest, straddling him. “Fuck.”

“Mmmmm, yeah, that’s the idea.” He rocks his hips against Bruce’s, grinding their erections together and Bruce would give him anything if he asked. 

“Yes,” he tugs John down to him, kissing him roughly as their tongues duel for dominance as they fumble with the bottle of lube and condoms. 

Between heated kisses, John prepares him with his fingers and it’s not long before John thrusts into him. “Fucking Batman,” he smirks as he fully sinks in and Bruce welcomes the burn of the stretch. 

“Cheeky bastard.” Bruce snorts, kissing him as he shifts slightly as they begin to move. Bruce digs his fingers into John’s hips as their movement’s become more frantic. 

“So fucking hot,” Selina moans as she snakes her hands between them and begins to stroke Bruce’s length. “Best way to wake up, ever.” She claims Bruce’s lips and pushes at John’s shoulder. “My turn.”

Bruce hisses, growling as John pulls all the way out and it takes some maneuvering, to accommodate Selina’s request. She smirks against Bruce’s lips, nipping at them as she rolls a condom on Bruce’s length and straddles him in one perfect move. “Selina,” Bruce moans, thrusting up into her tight heat and grabs onto her hips as he turns them so they’re on their sides. 

John bites down on Bruce’s shoulder, moving into his place behind him. John rubs up against Bruce and moans as Bruce sinks back onto his length. They move together like a well-oiled machine and it’s not long before Selina cries out, her orgasm washing over her and triggering a chain reaction. They collapse back onto the bed in a mess of tangled limbs, smelling of sex and sweat. 

“Next time,” Selina begins, running her fingers over Bruce’s hip. “Your bed and those beautiful fresh sheets.” 

“Hey,” John groans, slapping at her arm. “My sheets are just fine.”

Bruce shakes his head. “I’ll have Alfred prepare a room.”

John and Selina share a look and they both smile, linking their hands together as they curl around him. “And then we’ll discuss our vigilante outfits…”

“I was thinking black leather with spiked heels.” Selina purrs. 

“And that’s different from any other day?” John teases, kissing her and they both turn to Bruce, kissing him until he has no choice but to give in. 

He holds them close, his eyes drifting close. “Behave.”

“Or what?” John chuckles as he rubs against him. “Are you going to punish us?”

Bruce groans, heat immediately pooling his groin. “Yes.” He pulls him into a kiss and one more he’s lost in the sensations around him. He knows that they’ll always keep him on his toes… he’s not sure where this will lead, he just knows that it’s their time to find out. No more games.


End file.
